TIE Fighter
TIE Fighter ist eine Weltraumsimulation, die 1994 zuerst auf 3½"-Disketten, später als CD-ROM-Edition von LucasArts veröffentlicht wurde. Für die Disketten-Version wurde im selben Jahr die Missionsdiskette Defender of the Empire veröffentlicht. In der CD-ROM-Edition ist diese bereits enthalten. TIE Fighter ist der inoffizielle Nachfolger der Weltraumsimulation X-Wing, die 1993 ebenfalls von LucasArts veröffentlicht wurde. Das Spiel simuliert den namensgebenden Sternjäger aus den Star-Wars-Filmen. Weiterhin können weitere Modelle der TIE-Serie geflogen werden. Eine technische Besonderheit stellte der Einsatz von „''Gouraud Shading''“ dar, das im Vergleich zu dem Vorgänger die Raumschiffe realistischer erscheinen ließ. Design TIE Fighter beruht in Technik und Design grundlegend auf dem Vorgängerspiel X-Wing. Hier kämpft der Spieler jedoch nicht auf Seiten der Rebellen-Allianz, sondern fliegt für das Imperium. Dementsprechend steuert der Spieler die Raumjäger des Imperiums. Die Handlung spielt im Zeitraum zwischen und , löst sich jedoch bis auf wenige Ereignisse von der aus den Filmen bekannten Handlung. TIE Fighter wurde wie der Vorgänger X-Wing von Lawrence Holland und Edward Kilham in leitender Funktion entwickelt, die später unter dem Label Totally Games unter anderem den offiziellen X-Wing-Nachfolger X-Wing Alliance entwickelten. Inhalte Inhaltlich orientiert sich TIE Fighter an den Star-Wars-Filmen Episode IV bis VI sowie am Vorgängerspiel X-Wing. Aus Designgründen kamen neue Inhalte hinzu. So tauchen neue Raumfahrzeuge auf, die weder in den Filmen noch in den Vorgängerspielen vorkommen. Der „Fuhrpark“ der zur Verfügung stehenden Raumjäger, -transporter und Großkampfschiffe wurde gegenüber dem Vorgänger noch einmal ausgiebig erweitert. Zum ersten Mal spielen auch feststehende Raumstationen und -landungsplattformen eine zentrale Rolle. Der Spieler fliegt in den verschiedenen Missionen die imperialen Raumjäger TIE Fighter (dt. „TIE-Jäger“), TIE Bomber, TIE Interceptor („TIE-Abfangjäger“), TIE Advanced (dt. fehlerhaft „TIE Mk2“) und Assault Gunboat („Angriffskanonenboot“). In den Erweiterungen kommen außerdem noch der TIE Defender (dt. fehlerhaft „TIE-Jagdbomber“) und das Missile Boat („Raketenboot“) hinzu. Auf imperialer Seite sind des Weiteren zahlreiche mittlere und große Raumschiffe zu sehen, so die aus dem Filmen bekannten Schiffe der ''Lambda''-Klasse, der Corellian Transport („Corellianischer Transporter“), die Corellian Corvette („Corellianische Korvette“), die Nebulon-B Frigate („Nebulon-B-Fregatte“) und verschiedene Star Destroyer („Sternzerstörer“). Ergänzt wird das Arsenal mit einer Vielzahl neuartiger Kampfschiffe und einer Unzahl von Transportschiffen und -containern. Die Allianz der Rebellen führt die bekannten Raumjäger X-Wing, Y-Wing, A-Wing, B-Wing und den Z-95 Headhunter ins Feld, sowie verschiedene Varianten des Mon Calamari Cruisers. Auch auf rebellischer Seite kommen zahlreiche mittlere und große Schiffe zum Einsatz. Hin und wieder hat das Imperium auch mit Piraten und neutralen bzw. eigenständigen Gruppierungen zu tun, die ihrerseits verschiedenste Raumjäger, Transporter und Kampfschiffe einsetzen, oft Modelle, die auch für andere Fraktionen etabliert sind. Handlung miniatur|rechts|Die Schlachtauswahl Wie bereits beim Vorgänger X-Wing setzt sich das Spiel aus Feldzügen zusammen, die mehrere Einzelmissionen beinhalten, die, aufeinander aufbauend, nacheinander geflogen werden müssen und ein bestimmtes Endziel verfolgen. Dabei muss jede Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen werden, um die nächste fliegen zu können. Ein Überspringen einzelner Missionen ist nicht möglich. Dafür ist die Reihenfolge der Feldzüge nicht festgelegt. Daher kann der aktuelle Feldzug jederzeit gewechselt und später weiter gespielt werden, auch wenn dies die kanonische Abfolge der Ereignisse ist. Battle I: Aftermath of Hoth (dt. „Das Nachspiel bei Hoth“) Nach der Schlacht von Hoth werden die Rebellen weiter an den Rand der Galaxis vertrieben. Der Oberbefehlshaber des Feldzugs, Admiral Harkov, nutzt den Kontakt zu den Rebellen, um ihnen seine Bereitschaft zum Überlauf mitzuteilen. Battle II: The Sepan Civil War („Der Bürgerkrieg bei Sepan“) Die Imperiale Flotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Harkov beendet den Konflikt zwischen den Ripoblus und den Dimok. Zum Ende des Feldzugs werden die ersten neuen TIE Advanced eingeführt. Battle III: Battle on the Frontier („Kampf an der Front“) Unter dem Kommando von Vizeadmiral Thrawn errichtet das Imperium im Pakuuni-System, das von Piraten (und natürlich Rebellen) beherrscht wird, eine neue Basis. Battle IV: Conflict at Mylok IV („Konflikt bei Mylok IV“) Admiral Zaarin treibt die abschließende Entwicklung des TIE Advanced voran. Die dem Imperium zugeneigten Habeen liefern dazu einen neuen Hyperantrieb. Ihre Verbündeten, die mit der Rebellion sympathisierenden Nharwaak, versuchen, dies zu unterbinden. Letztendlich können die Nharwaak daran gehindert werden, den Hyperantrieb an die Rebellen zu liefern. Battle V: Battle For Honor („Schlacht um die Ehre“) Zurück bei der Flotte von Admiral Harkov überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Die Flotte steht kurz davor, zur Rebellion überzutreten. In fünf Missionen wird der Überlauf verhindert, Harkovs Flotte aufgerieben und der verräterische Admiral selbst gefangen und von Darth Vader persönlich "verhört". Battle VI: Arms Race („Rüstungswettlauf“) Die Entwicklung des neuesten Raumjägers, des TIE Defenders, kommt voran. Mehrere Versuche der Rebellen, die Fertigstellung zu behindern, werden erfolgreich vereitelt. Mit dem Traktorstrahl wird eine neue Art von Raumkampfwaffe eingeführt. Battle VII: Treachery at Ottega („Der Verrat bei Ottega“) Von seiner technologischen Überlegenheit überzeugt startet Admiral Zaarin einen Staatsstreich gegen den Imperator. Admiral Thrawn schickt mehrere Staffeln TIE Advanced, um dieser Bedrohung zu begegnen. Zaarins Putschversuch kann im letzten Moment verhindert werden. Erweiterungen Defender of the Empire 1994 wurde die Missionsdiskette Defender of the Empire veröffentlicht. Zusätzlich zu den schon aus dem Hauptprogramm bekannten spielbaren Raumjägern kommt hier das imperiale Missile Boat „Raketenboot“ dazu, für das auch Trainingsparcourse und -Missionen integriert wurden. Handlung Defender of the Empire enthält die folgenden Feldzüge: Battle VIII: Strategic Warfare Der Verräter Zaarin setzt seine Angriffe auf das Imperium fort. Aber auch die Rebellen erscheinen auf dem Plan und führen eine neue Waffe mit sich: den Magnetimpulssprengkopf. Dieser kann vom Imperium erbeutet werden. Allerdings hindert dies Zaarin nicht daran, auch die letzte Produktionsstätte des TIE Advanced zu vernichten. Battle IX: TIE Defender Technology Was Zaarin mit dem TIE Advanced gelungen ist, versucht er nun mit dem TIE Defender zu wiederholen. Seine Angriffe können jedoch vereitelt und die TIE-Defender-Technologie in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Battle X: New Threats Ein Gerücht wird bestätigt: Die TIE-Defender-Technologie ist in die Hände von Piraten gelangt. Um weitere Schritte zu vereiteln, wird das von Admiral Thrawn entwickelte neue Raketenboot ausgeschickt. Dank dieses neuen Jägers kann die Produktionsstätte der Piraten schnell vernichtet werden, bevor die Piraten in der Lage sind, den TIE Defender an die Rebellen zu liefern. Enemies of the Empire Ursprünglich plante LucasArts nach Defender of the Empire eine weitere Missionsdiskette zu veröffentlichen. Enemies of the Empire sollte ähnlich wie die Missionsdiskette B-Wing als separat zweite Erweiterung erhältlich sein. Enemies of the Empire wurde jedoch nie einzeln veröffentlicht, war jedoch als Bonusmission in die TIE-Fighter-CD-ROM-Edition (siehe unten) integriert. Handlung Die folgenden Feldzüge sind in Enemies of the Empire enthalten: Battle XI: Hunt for Zaarin Das neue Raketenboot hat sich als würdiger Gegner für Zaarins TIE Defender erwiesen. Nun soll Zaarin endgültig zur Strecke gebracht werden. In sieben Missionen kann Zaarin weiter geschwächt und ein Angriff seinerseits zurückgeschlagen werden. Zudem wird verhindert, dass Zaarin sich das Vorknkx-Projekt, den Prototyp einer neu entwickelten Tarnvorrichtung, aneignet. Battle XII: Prelude to Endor Der neue Zweite Todesstern nähert sich der Vollendung. Imperator Palpatine plant, die Rebellen bei Endor endgültig zu vernichten. Die Bothaner müssen daran gehindert werden, wichtige Geheiminformationen an die Rebellion zu verraten. Battle XIII: The Emperor's Will Zaarin meldet sich zurück. Seine Spione konnten Daten über das Raketenboot und die Falle des Imperators bei Endor erbeuten. Eine Staffel TIE Advanced kann die Übergabe dieser Informationen an die Rebellen vereiteln. Währenddessen ist es Zaarin seinerseits gelungen, das Vorknkx-Projekt zu stehlen. Nicht ahnend, dass das Projekt ein für ihn manipulierter Fehlschlag ist, versucht er die Flucht in den Hyperraum. Das wird ihm zum Verhängnis. CD-ROM-Edition Wie schon zuvor bei X-Wing veröffentlichte LucasArts nach der Diskettenfassung von TIE Fighter 1995 eine CD-ROM-Edition des Spiels. Diese enthält das Originalspiel TIE Fighter, die auch als Diskettenversion erhältliche Missionsdiskette Defender of the Empire und die Bonusmission Enemies of the Empire. Diese Bonusmission war exklusiv in der CD-ROM-Edition enthalten. Weiterhin enthielt die CD-ROM-Fassung technische sowie spielerische Verbesserungen. Technische Verbesserungen waren unter anderem ein teilweise gerendertes Intro, digitaler Sound sowie optionale Super VGA-Auflösung von 640*480 Bildpunkten in den Simulator-Sequenzen. Auf spielerischer Seite kamen vor allem verbesserte, interaktive und vollständig vertonte Einsatzbesprechnungen hinzu. Zudem waren die einzelnen Missionen wesentlich dynamischer gestaltet. So konnte sich durch das Eintreffen eines bestimmten Ereignisses das grundlegende Missionsziel völlig ändern, ohne dass der Spieler zuvor darauf hingewiesen wurde. Spielbare Jäger miniatur|rechts|Erschütterungsrakete *TIE-Jäger (T/F) **100 MGLT **15 RU **2 Laserkanonen **Aufrüstungen: 2 Raketenwerfer (je 2 - 4 Erschütterungsraketen) miniatur|rechts|Verbesserte Erschütterungsrakete *TIE-Bomber (T/B) **80 MGLT **50 RU **2 Laserkanonen (fälschlicherweise in den Flügeln) **2 Sprengkopfwerfer, wahlweise: ***Je 4 - 8 Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 8 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 3 - 6 Protonentorpedos ***Je 2 schwere Raumbomben *TIE-Abfangjäger (T/I) **111 MGLT **20 RU **4 Laserkanonen **Aufrüstungen: 2 Raketenwerfer (je 3 - 6 Erschütterungsraketen) miniatur|rechts|Schwere Rakete *TIE Advanced (T/A) **144 MGLT **100 SBD Schutzschilde **20 RU **4 Laserkanonen **2 Sprengkopfwerfer, wahlweise: ***Je 4 Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 4 - 8 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 3 verbesserte Protonentorpedos ***Je 2 schwere Raketen ***Je 1 schwere Raumbombe **Aufrüstungen: Traktorstrahlprojektor/Störstrahlprojektor *TIE-Defender (T/D) **155 MGLT **200 SBD Schutzschilde **20 RU **4 Laserkanonen **2 Ionenkanonen **2 Sprengkopfwerfer, wahlweise: ***Je 4 Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 4 - 8 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 2 Magnetimpulssprengköpfe ***Je 3 Protonentorpedos ***Je 3 verbesserte Protonentorpedos ***Je 4 schwere Raketen ***Je 1 schwere Raumbombe **Aufrüstungen: Traktorstrahlprojektor *Angriffskanonenboot (GUN) **90 MGLT **100 SBD Schutzschilde **50 RU **2 Laserkanonen **2 Ionenkanonen **2 Sprengkopfwerfer, wahlweise: ***Je 8 Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 8 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen ***Je 6 Protonentorpedos ***Je 6 verbesserte Protonentorpedos ***Je 4 schwere Raketen **Aufrüstungen: Traktorstrahlprojektor *Raketenboot (MIS) **122 MGLT, SubLight Acceleration Motors zur Geschwindigkeitsverdopplung **120 SBD Schutzschilde **20 RU **1 Laserkanone **2 Raketenwerfer (je 20 verbesserte Erschütterungsraketen) **2 Sprengkopfwerfer, wahlweise: ***Je 20 verbesserte Eschütterungsraketen ***Je 15 verbesserte Protonentorpedos ***Je 10 schwere Raketen ***Je 5 schwere Raumbomben **Aufrüstungen: Traktor-/Störstrahlprojektor en:Star Wars: TIE Fighter es:Star Wars: TIE Fighter pt:Star Wars: TIE Fighter ru:Star Wars: TIE Fighter Kategorie:Computer- und Videospiele Kategorie:PC-Spiele Kategorie:Weltraum-Shooter Kategorie:X-Wing-Reihe Kategorie:Legends-Quellen